Last semester fun
by DEGRASSIFANATIC23
Summary: last semester at Degrassi for some students. Will they leave with a bang?or just not leave at all.


Summary- last semester at Degrassi for some students. Will they leave with a bang?or just not leave at all.

Disclaimer- I do not own Degrassi, just this story idea.

It's the morning of the last semester for some Degrassi students.

**Anya's pov**

"ready to walk the halls of Degrassi Fi?" I imply to Fiona. Flinging my hair, and impressed with my cut in half uniform shirt, and my uniform skirt split on the sides showing more of my legs.

"let's do it, new semester new us right!" Fiona says with a fun smirk on her face. She has on the same thing except she had on uniform pants cut into booty shorts.

"hey guys how was your break?" Holly j says while approaching us. She looked confused as in to our style of uniform, as hers is school regulation.

"it was great, me and Anya was stuck here and we spent the whole break together." Fiona says waiting for Holly j to express her feeling about our uniforms.

"whats up with your uniforms?" she asks immediately after-wards.

"look Holly j we have changed a lot since the last time you seen us." I say while walking past her, bumping my shoulder against hers, and Fiona following.

"let's get high before we go to homeroom." Fiona suggest. I was actually thinking the same thing, it feels so surreal how quickly Fiona and I molded into I guess you can say "bad girls" within 2weeks, but we got tired of being so nice and taken advantage of, so we decided we will have some fun. You can say I always had a little bad in me, but it was over-shadowed while I was friends with Holly j, and Fiona has always been a good girl, but with everything that has happened with bobby, she needed to get loose.

"are you two smoking? What has happened to you?" Holly j says ruining our buzz.

"Holly j your ruining my buzz, I will talk to you in homeroom." Fiona says while taking a puff, then passing it to me.

"no I want to know whats going on with you two, your smoking pot. Were seniors, its like you don't care anymore." Holly j speech-ed.

"Holly j we do care, we just need some fun, were going to graduate anyway, why don't you come with us to a party tonight, let loose." I say to get her off of our case and into some fun.

"i guess I could use some fun before I graduate." Holly j says like she's been waiting for someone to offer her a good time.

"okay meet us here after school." Fiona says, not sounding to happy about Holly j entering our two-some.

**After school**

"Holly j were going to go to my house to get something to wear tonight." I insisted, I didn't think Holly j had anything in her closet to wear for the particular party we were going to.

"okay that's fine." she says, with a hint of fear as into what she would be wearing. We walk to my house talking about how much fun the party was going to be, and preparing Holly j, since Fiona and I have been to a lot of these parties during the break. When we arrived at my house my mother wasn't home, which was great because for the last few weeks she has been working night shifts at work, and if she had been here it would have been hard to get out the house.

"okay Holly j you can wear this." I handed her a pink halter top that would show a lot of cleavage, and a black mini skirt that had ripples in it.

"are you sure I should wear this?" Holly j says while she walks out of the bathroom from trying them on, I could tell she looked uncomfortable, but her outfit was really sexy.

"yes, you look fine." I assured her, as I out on a purple half shirt with a hood and a jean mini skirt.

"you outfit is sexy too, I can't believe you wearing it, you are definitely a new Anya." Holly j says while clenching over to try to pull her skirt down a little.

"yes I know, you have too, remember how mean you use to be?" we both laughed and turned to Fiona who had on a red half halter top with black booty shorts.

"sexy Fi." I said as she blushed. "i think were ready to go." I announce. We head over to the party, which is in a abandoned warehouse. As we walk in we spot some of our friends we partied with during the break. We walked over there to say hi, and introduce Holly j, and go over to make a drink. There was a lot of different types of liquor over there, so me and Fiona decided to mix our favorite 4.

"wait a second, I have never drunk before." Holly j says.

"it'll be fine HJ, just loosen up, and ill make you a drink." Fiona says while taking a last sip of her drink before making Holly J's.

"okay, i'm going to just have fun and try new things." Holly j murmured to herself, then repeated it again louder to us.

"okay you will be fine, just relax." I say ready to really start having fun. After about 4 or 5 drinks were all just having a blast, dancing. I see Fiona walk to the back of the warehouse with a guy I have never seen before. But I knew what she was going to do, which meant it was time for me to find me a guy to go in the back of the warehouse with.

"hey Anya i'm going to hang out with this guy in the back for a few, ill be back." a drunken Holly j slurred. I was actually proud of her, and now I wouldn't feel bad for just leaving her. Just then I feel a tap on my should from a handsome guy wanting to hook-up with me.  
>"How much for a lap dance, and blow job?" His voice echoed in my head. "the usual amount." I said leaning over his shoulder.<p>

**Please review and tell me if I should continue. thanks**


End file.
